


Summer’s Sun

by captain_britain



Series: Seasonal [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain
Summary: After 10 days of non-stop sunshine and no emergency calls requiring his attention Apollo finds himself full of energy with no outlet for it.Luckily, Midnighter has a solution.





	Summer’s Sun

It was the height of summer, and Apollo could feel sunlight seeping under his skin even as he stood in the kitchen, slowly drying dishes. Every single day for the past ten days had seen the sun shining hot and bright in a nearly cloudless sky, charging Apollo’s cells ready for any emergency calls he and Midnighter might receive.

Emergency calls that never came.

Now that same energy that had seemed so refreshing after months of clouds, long nights, and freezing temperatures was buzzing uncomfortably under his skin. Apollo shifted in his place at the counter, watching his natural glow move over his fingers and reflect off the water in the sink. It pulsed in time with his heartbeat, and Apollo could tell that it was far brighter than it had been over the winter months. He curled his hand into a tight fist, frustrated at _something _, though he couldn’t quite but his finger on exactly what it was that he wanted. He looked out over the rest of the apartment, and his eyes landed on Midnighter as they always did.__

__The sliding glass doors to the balcony were standing open, and a light breeze was causing the curtains to billow gently, casting shifting shadows across his husband’s face. Midnighter was lounging shirtless on the sofa with a book propped open on this thighs. The sun coming through the open doors was hot despite the breeze, and both of them decided to forgo shirts. Now Apollo could see a light sheen of sweat on Midnighter’s chest, giving his husband his own sort of glow in the sunlight._ _

__A sudden noise startled Apollo out of his revere and he looked down to see that he had gripped a plate too hard and a spider web of cracks was radiating out from where his thumb was pressed hard against the ceramic._ _

__“Everything ok?”_ _

__Midnighter’s voice reached Apollo from where he’s sitting on the couch, and Apollo could see he had gone unnaturally still, ready for whatever any danger the sudden noise posed._ _

__“It’s fine,” Apollo assured him quickly. “I broke a plate.” He turned and tossed the cracked plate into the trashcan where he heard it shatter into a million pieces._ _

__“Another one?” Midnighter’s voice was closer now, and Apollo looked up to see him leaning on the other side of the counter, his book lying open at his elbow. “That’s the third one you’ve broken this week. Are you ok?”_ _

__Sometimes it seemed that Midnighter knew him better than Apollo knew himself and, who knows, with the computer that might be a fact. Apollo shrugged, “Yeah, I’m fine. I guess I’m just a little,” he hesitated, searching for the right word._ _

__“Bored?” Midnighter suggested. “There’s always shit going down in Gotham, and trying to avoid the Bat-Pack makes it even more interesting. Do you want to go track down some assholes to beat up?”_ _

__Apollo shook his head. “Not really.”_ _

__Midnighter squinted at him, and Apollo could almost see the calculations that the computer was performing inside his husband’s head. “I’ve been thinking,” Apollo said hesitantly, and he could see a hint of fear appear for an instant in Midnighter’s eyes. “I’ve been thinking about you, about us.”_ _

__Midnighter raised an eyebrow and walked around the counter so he was standing directly in front of Apollo, eyes flicking up and down the length of his body. Apollo squirmed under his husband’s scrutiny, and Midnighter smirked, sauntering slowly toward him; apparently the computer had completed whatever calculations it was running and spat out a scenario that Midnighter liked. “So it’s like that, is it?” Midnighter said, stopping mere inches away from Apollo. He looped his arms loosely around Apollo’s waist and grinned up at him. “You’re so fucking cute. Alright, big guy, why don’t you tell me what you want.”_ _

__Apollo felt himself blushing, and his hands found their way to Midnighter’s hips. “I don’t get why I find you so attractive when you make fun of me like this.”_ _

__“I’m not making fun of you,” Midnighter protested. “I just like seeing you all worked up like this. It’s not often you get this wound up.” One of Midnighter’s hands dipped lower to grope at Apollo’s ass as the other slid back to Apollo’s front to cup his dick through his shorts. Apollo’s breath caught in his throat, and he almost missed Midnighter’s next words. “That’s what this is all about, right? All this sunlight has made you restless. Tell me how I can help.”_ _

__“I want you,” Apollo said, his breath shuddering in his chest as his cock hardened under Midnighter’s hand. “I want you so badly.”_ _

__Midnighter hummed, his fingers kneading at Apollo’s ass. “You want to fuck me? Is that it?”_ _

__Apollo’s hands tightened on Midnighter’s hips, dragging his husband forward to press against the length of his body. “I’m not sure you know what you’re agreeing to,” he murmured._ _

__Midnighter smirked, his hand tightening slightly around Apollo’s dick. “Oh I think I have a pretty good idea. Why don’t you drain the sink and meet me in the bedroom.”_ _

__Apollo almost whined when Midnighter abruptly released him and turned away. His skin tingled where Midnighter’s hands had been, and the buzz of energy in his core was growing louder and louder. He pulled the plug out of the sink and tossed it on the counter along with the washcloth before hurriedly following his husband into their bedroom._ _

__When Apollo reached the bedroom he saw Midnighter rummaging through their bedside table. He crossed the room in a handful of steps and pressed himself along Midnighter’s back, grinding his already hard cock against Midnighter’s ass. Midnighter shivered and pulled away from Apollo with a bottle of lube in one hand and lay back on the bed. “Come here, big guy, let me take care of you.”_ _

__Apollo pressed Midnighter back against the bed and kissed him deeply as he stripped off his own shorts. He slid his fingers under the waistband of Midnighter’s pants and pulled them off of him, feeling the fabric rip like paper in his grasp. “Sorry,” he murmured against Midnighter’s throat._ _

__Midnighter groaned as Apollo pressed kisses across his chest. “That’s so fucking hot,” he said. “Don’t ever apologize for shit like that.” Now Apollo could see that Midnighter was just as aroused as he was. His dick was flushed and hard, and Apollo traced a finger lightly over the tip of Midnighter’s dick._ _

__“I want to make you feel good,” Apollo said, smearing precum over the tip of Midnighter’s dick. “What do you want from me?”_ _

__Midnighter rolled onto his side and reached back to spread himself wide, revealing his hole to Apollo. “Eat me out,” he panted. “God, I love it when you do that.”_ _

__Apollo smiled and pressed a kiss to Midnighter’s navel. He loved when Midnighter asked him to do things in bed, loved when he talked dirty. Apollo pushed Midnighter to lay on his stomach and spread his asscheeks wide. He pressed a kiss to Midnighter’s hole before swiping his tongue across and pressing inside. Midnighter let out a shaky sigh and pressed himself back against Apollo’s tongue, urging him deeper._ _

__“Fuck, yes,” Midnighter moaned. “That feels so good babe,” he ground his arousal against the mattress until Apollo wrapped his hands around his hips to hold him still. “God, yes, get me all wet for you.” Apollo licked deeper into Midnighter, moaning against his ass. He grabbed the lube and quickly slicked up his fingers. He slid one inside of Midnighter alongside his tongue, and Midnighter’s hip jerked in Apollo’s grasp as he bucked back to try and pull Apollo deeper._ _

__“Fuck yes,” Midnighter groaned. “You love this too, don’t you, can’t wait to get your cock in there can you. You just love getting me all wet and loose for you, don‘t you? Just love being able to slide right inside me, remind me who I belong to, and make me scream and beg while impaled on your cock.”_ _

__Apollo moaned again and slid another finger into Midnighter. “Don’t make me wait,” Apollo begged, curling his fingers as he thrust them in and out of his husband. “I want you so bad.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Midnighter was panting and writhing against the mattress. “You want to stuff me full of your cock? Want to fill me up, babe?”_ _

__“Yes.” Apollo slid a third finger into his husband and slid his tongue back inside at the same time, relishing in the way that Midnighter’s back arched at the sensation and he gasped as though all of the air had been punched out of him“You ready?” He asked. “You ready to take my cock?” He spread his fingers, opening Midnighter wider._ _

__“Come up here,” Midnighter murmured._ _

__Apollo crawled up the bed, his fingers slowly pumping in and out of Midnighter. Apollo let Midnighter roll back onto his back, keeping up the steady pace in and out of Midnighter’s body. Midnighter tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Apollo pressed kisses against his neck. “Get inside me,” Midnighter sighed. “Do it, stuff me full.”_ _

__Apollo pulled his fingers free, wiping them idly on the bedspread, and wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock. He was already so hard and desperate that the sound of Midnighter’s voice was almost enough to set him off. He hooked one of his elbows under Midnighter’s knee and spread him wide. Apollo pressed his lips against Midnighter’s as he slid his cock into him._ _

__Midnighter moaned into Apollo’s mouth, shivering beneath him as he relaxed around his husband’s cock. “God, don’t just sit there,” he said when Apollo stopped to let him adjust. “Fuck me.” He ground himself down on Apollo’s cock and twisted his hands in the bedspread._ _

__Apollo growled, the urgency and energy under his skin returning full force at Midnighter’s words. He gathered both of Midnighter’s wrists in one of his hands and forced them above Midnighter’s head, spreading his husband out beneath him as he began thrusting. “Tell me how much you want it,” Apollo growled._ _

__“So much,” Midnighter panted. “I want it so much. Love your cock, love when you fuck me. Love having you deep inside me. Love the feeling of you coming inside me.” Apollo shoved inside him harder, and Midnighter gasped, melting into the bed underneath his husband._ _

__“Love it when you lose it like this,” Apollo said. He thrust harder and harder into his husband, keeping Midnighter spread out beneath him as he laid kisses against his chest and increased the pace of his thrusts even more, making the bed shake and bounce against the wall._ _

__“Come on babe,” Midnighter whispered. “Fill me up.” Apollo, already wound up and desperate, moaned and thrust as deeply as he could into Midnighter before coming deeply inside his husband._ _

__Midnighter moaned, tightening around Apollo even as Apollo pulled out a second too early to finish coming across Midnighter’s stomach._ _

__Apollo found himself staring down at Midnighter’s cum splattered torso, drifting on the endorphins coursing through him. Midnighter was messy, his chest heaving and his cock hard and red arching up against his stomach, and Apollo loved it. Midnighter sat up and cupped Apollo’s cheek in one hand, using the other to lightly caress his still-hard cock._ _

__“You’re still so hard, babe,” Midnighter said. “You must be so wound up. Why don’t you come up here and fuck my face, hm?”_ _

__“Kiss me,” Apollo murmured. Midnighter pressed his lips to Apollo’s, deepening the kiss when he opened to Apollo’s ministrations. When Midnighter broke the kiss he lay back against the pillows and grinned up at Apollo._ _

__Apollo’s lips quirked in response as he moved to straddle Midnighter’s head. Before he did anything else, Apollo reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a handful of tissues to clean off his dick. He also elevated the temperature of his dick just high enough to kill off anything harmful as he tossed the used tissue to the side. Apollo was nothing if not a considerate lover. He pressed the tip of his cock against Midnighter’s lips and watched as Midnighter licked and nuzzled against it, looking up at Apollo with half-closed eyes before he opened his mouth wide for Apollo’s cock._ _

__“You have no idea what you do to me when you look at me like that,” Apollo said, though the glint in Midnighter’s eyes told him that Midnighter knew all too well what he did to Apollo._ _

__Apollo wrapped a hand around his cock and slid it into Midnighter’s waiting mouth. He could remember when they first got together, how Midnighter had fixated on the size of Apollo’s cock, worked until he could take it down his throat without choking. Apollo felt slight resistance as his cock hit the back of Midnighter’s throat before he slid all the way in with a moan. Midnighter wrapped his hands around Apollo’s thighs, gently encouraging his husband to move and, when Apollo finally starts thrusting, the way that Midnighter was looking up at him accompanied by the liquid heat of his mouth made Apollo feel like he could come down Midnighter’s throat at a second’s notice._ _

__Not that it would matter if he came so soon. All of the energy under his skin meant that Apollo would be ready to go again in a few moments regardless of when he came. Apollo looked down at Midnighter, his hair mused against the pillows and his lips stretched wide around Apollo’s cock, tiny moans and whimpers sending vibrations to Apollo’s core and pushing him ever closer to orgasm. Midnighter’s eyes were dark and hooded as he stared up at Apollo silently urging him higher, to go faster, to come down his throat like he so obviously wanted to. Apollo braced himself against the headboard, thrusting harder into Midnighter’s waiting mouth, actively chasing his release as he heard Midnighter choke slightly on his cock before he adjusted._ _

__Apollo’s thrusts slowed down as he approached his orgasm, giving Midnighter the chance to pull back if he needed, but Midnighter only tightened his hold on Apollo’s thighs and moaned around his cock, urging his husband deeper. Apollo let go of the headboard with one hand and threaded his fingers through Midnighter’s hair, pressing Midnighter as far down his cock as he could and moaning as his second orgasm crashed over him._ _

__He heard Midnighter choke against the rush of cum and pulled back, finishing his orgasm on Midnighter’s face while Midnighter swallowed his mouthful with a grin. Apollo watched as Midnighter collected the cum splattered across his face on two fingers and sucked those fingers into his mouth, and Apollo’s hand went almost automatically to his cock, stroking it back to full hardness. He could feel Midnighter’s cock pressing against his ass if he shifted back, and he reached back to run feather-light fingers up the shaft._ _

__“Do that again and I’m going to come,” Midnighter groaned, his voice slightly hoarse. “Don’t want to come without you inside me.”_ _

__Apollo leaned forward. “Don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you again,” Apollo growled into Midnighter’s ear. “And you’re going to take it again, aren’t you? You want it so bad, almost as badly as I do.” He slid a hand back to Midnighter’s ass, pleased to find him still loose and wet, easily taking two of Apollo’s thick fingers._ _

__“Fuck yes,” Midnighter breathed, quickly relaxing around Apollo’s fingers, always eager for Apollo to slide inside him. “Get me all messy. Fuck me until I’m leaking you for the rest of the day, babe.”_ _

__Apollo turned Midnighter on his side, lifting his top leg up to spread him wide and look at his hole as it easily swallowed two of Apollo’s fingers. He pulled his fingers free and wrapped his free hand around his cock, lining it up with Midnighter's hole. Apollo let the head of his cock nudge and tease at Midnighter’s hole until his husband tossed his head back against Apollo’s shoulder and whined, high and desperate for Apollo’s cock._ _

__Midnighter nearly yelled when Apollo finally slid his cock back inside him. Every inch of his skin was pressed against Apollo, sliding slickly against him as Apollo set a punishing pace again. “Fuck yes,” Midnighter pants, his breath hot against the side of Apollo’s face. “You’re so big. You fill me up so good.” His sentence trailed off into a moan as Apollo’s thrusts somehow got even more forceful, and Apollo wrapped his free arm around Midnighter’s chest, effectively pinning him in place while Apollo took him._ _

__With Midnighter egging him on, clearly just as desperate for Apollo to take him as Apollo was, it wasn’t long before Apollo was pressing himself fully inside his husband and biting at Midnighter’s shoulder to stifle his moan as he came. When Apollo pulled out of Midnighter he could see his husband leaking cum down his ass to his thighs and quickly moved to collect all his his spendings on his fingers and press them back deep inside Midnighter._ _

__Midnighter craned his head back to look at Apollo with his cock standing tall and desperate. “Look at what you do to me,” he sighed against Apollo’s mouth. “Look how hard you make me, babe.”_ _

__Apollo pressed a desperate kiss to Midnighter’s lips, tasting himself and grinding up against Midnighter’s ass, already getting hard again. Midnighter let out a surprised gasp as Apollo slid back into him without warning but was soon moaning as Apollo rolled onto his back so Midnighter was lying spread out on top of him._ _

__Apollo looked down the length of Midnighter’s body, loving the flush that had spread down his husband’s chest and the way that his cock bounced every time Apollo thrust up into him. “God,” Midnighter said, “You’re so much, so fucking hot. God, the things you do to me.”_ _

__“You can feel what you do to me,” Apollo said, thrusting harder into Midnighter’s body. He wrapped his hands around Midnighter’s hips and lifted him bodily off his cock only to drop him back down at the same time that he thrust up. “I’m so worked up because you wander around the damn house half naked half the time. You feel how hard you get me. How much I want you.”_ _

__“Yeah.” Midnighter’s breath stuttered in his chest as Apollo thrust harder into him. “ Your dick feels so good, so big inside me. You always stuff me so full that I can fucking taste it when you come.” Midnighter groaned, his legs falling open across Apollo’s hips as he writhed in Apollo’s grasp. “Fuck, babe, I’m gonna come.”_ _

__Apollo wrapped a hand around Midnighter’s cock and jerked him roughly at the same time that he pushed himself as deeply as possible into Midnighter. He could feel the tensing of Midnighter’s muscles, and hear the double beat of his hearts speed up as he got closer and closer to orgasm. Midnighter tossed his head back against Apollo’s shoulder and let out a long, wordless shout as he came, cum splattering across Apollo’s hand and up Midnighter’s torso. Apollo groaned as Midnighter tightened around him and crushed his husband even closer to him as he came yet again._ _

__Midnighter’s weight kept Apollo’s cock inside him as they lay together panting. Midnighter craned his head back to press desperate kisses against Apollo’s mouth, his body still shaking with aftershocks._ _

__“Hands and knees,” Apollo ordered with a kiss to Midnighter’s temple. “I want to see you.”_ _

__Midnighter struggled against Apollo’s chest for a moment, trying and failing to sit up and do what Apollo asked. After two tries he succeeded in tipping himself forward onto his hands and knees, making Apollo moan as his cock slid out of Midnighter, and looked back at his husband over his shoulder. Cum was running down Midnighter’s thighs, and Apollo wrapped a hand around his own cock, coaxing it back to hardness once again._ _

__“Fuck, babe,” Apollo breathed, following one of the trails of cum up Midnighter’s thigh with a gentle finger. “You look so fucking good leaking my cum like this. Wish you could see how good you look.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Midnighter grinned, and Apollo suspected that he knew exactly how good he looked. He arched his back, lifting his ass into the air and wiggling it enticingly. “Good thing I like being stuffed full of your cum, then.”_ _

__“How many times do you think I can come inside you?” Apollo asked, reaching out to spread Midnighter’s ass and grinding his cock down against his husband’s wet, gaping hole._ _

__“As many as you need, babe,” Midnighter replied, pressing back into Apollo’s hold. “I can go all night.”_ _

__Apollo didn’t doubt Midnighter’s words and pushed his cock back into him. Midnighter’s head dropped to the bedspread with a loud groan, the mattress doing nothing to muffle the sound. Apollo gripped Midnighter’s hips and pulled him flush against himself but didn’t start thrusting. Instead he ground himself deeper and deeper inside his husband, keeping up a slow and steady rhythm while Midnighter writhed and squirmed against the mattress._ _

__He kept still until he couldn’t stand it anymore. Apollo released Midnighter’s hips with one hand and fisted that free hand in his hair, forcing Midnighter’s head down to the mattress even as his hips were held in the perfect place for Apollo’s thrusts._ _

__“Yes,” Midnighter hissed against the mattress. “That’s it babe, fuck me like you own me. God, just fucking take me I’m all yours.”_ _

__Apollo groaned, rapidly losing control of the speed and force of his thrusts. Midnighter would have bruises at least for a couple of hours, and Apollo knew he would lie against the mattress poking at them and grinning rakishly at Apollo until Apollo put even more bruises on him. Apollo tipped forward, draping himself across Midnighter’s back, effectively immobilizing his husband. “No one fucks you like I do,” he growled into Midnighter’s ear. “Tell me how good it feels.”_ _

__“Your cock is so good,” Midnighter said, almost sobbing. “The best I’ve ever had. You fuck me so deep, babe, takes me days to get all your cum out of me.”_ _

__Apollo’s vision went white when he came this time, crushing Midnighter’s hips back against himself and mouthing desperately at his neck. He could hear Midnighter still singing his praises. “Fuck yeah babe get me all messy. Come inside me so everyone knows who I belong to.”_ _

__Apollo went limp, knocking Midnighter’s knees out from under him and sending them both sprawling to the mattress with Midnighter still pinned under him. Somehow, Apollo found the strength to pull out of Midnighter and roll bonelessly to the side. “I think,” Apollo said, trying to catch his breath. “I think you have worn me out.”_ _

__“Well, that was the idea,” Midnighter replied, still sprawled face down on the mattress. His voice was soft and tired, utterly exhausted and sated by their activities.”How are you feeling? Do you need to go again?” Here, Midnighter gave a sensuous roll of his hips against the mattress, and Apollo groaned at the sight._ _

__“I think I need to rest.” Apollo closed his eyes and reached out to pull Midnighter across the bed to nestle against him. “And so do you.”_ _

__Midnighter grumbled, and Apollo opened his eyes to see Midnighter stretching one arm behind himself to feel the mess Apollo left behind. Midnighter sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, a hint of a blush appearing his on his cheeks as he swiped his fingers through the sticky mess of cum and lube between his cheeks, and Apollo’s dick gave a half hearted twitch at the sight._ _

__“I think I need a shower,” Midnighter said, wiping his dirty fingers on the bedspread. These sheets would have to be washed, if not incinerated, later._ _

__“Seems like something of an understatement,” Apollo mumbled, his eyes already falling shut again._ _

__“It’s your fault I’m so messy. You’ll have to help me clean up.”_ _

__Apollo tugged Midnighter more securely against his chest and pressed his smile into Midnighter’s hair. “Shhhh, sleep now.”_ _

__“It’s going to be worse if we let it dry.”_ _

__“Can’t hear you. I’m asleep.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this. Enjoy.


End file.
